cc_shfandomcom-20200213-history
Du Sig
Du Sig is a character in Chousenshi Densetsu, based on the Nogan Zagaod. In Chousenshi Densetsu, The S is a likely reincarnation of the Zagaod. History The man later known as Du Sig was discovered by the legendary hero Kride du Gran. Du Sig and his brother were found with no memory other than their relation in the middle of a field. Kride took the two of them in and named them. Du Sig was given his name as short for "Du Sigmata", meaning "The Strongest" or "The Superior", owing to Kride foreseeing great strength within him; his brother was called Wiige, a colloquial term for "youthful person". Kride raised the two boys and taught them the warrior arts. Both of them were exceptionally adequate, but true to his foresight, Du Sig hid a power the likes of which had never been seen before. One day, whilst at the market, Du Sig met Kurily, who was also an orphan, raised by Kride's friend Strabaris. The two of them fought and defeated a gang of Pirates that had come to shore to cause trouble, and ended up forming a friendship that had them revering one another as brothers. Du Sig would eventually form a fighting and philosophy art known as Noga, using the concept of 'hi' to fuel this concept. Later, a shadowy figure kidnapped a sorceress named Minava. Du Sig heard of this and set out to rescue her, defeating the stranger and setting her free. Little did Du Sig know, King Coulagemo, ruler of Forbaku, had been watching Du Sig's actions, and had listed him as the prime candidate for an arranged marriage with his daughter - Minava. After hearing the description of the man who saved the princess, Coulagemo set forth to plan the marriage. Minava was against this until she found out that her husband-to-be was her savior, who she had grown smitten with. At Du Sig and Minava's wedding, Coulagemo was slain by the kidnapper that had taken Minava earlier. Du Sig used a spellbook of Minava's to resurrect Coulagemo as a part man, part lion creature. After Du Sig also created a group of nature spirits called the Trules, Coulagemo and Queen Alia left to lead the Trules, leaving the leadership of the island to Du Sig and Minava. Du Sig and Minava ruled for many years, eventually starting a family. Wiige was made the captain of the Forbakian Royal Guard, and Kurily became Du Sig's trusted adviser. Unfortunately, the mysterious killer had not finished with murdering the leaders of Forbaku, and gathered a massive army with which to storm the castle with. He killed Minava and then Du Sig. In his dying breaths, Du Sig left charge of the island to Kurily. Chousenshi Densetsu As an elementary school student, The S was approached by two guest instructors from his Spanish language courses, who claimed he was the resurrection of their god, Du Sig. Having the mind that there was only one God, he disbelieved their claims. Eventually, however, through research and uncanny parallels in his life, as well as brief flashbacks, The S began to entertain the idea that this just could have been so. Statistics First Appearance: '''Chousenshi Densetsu Battle Two: Reincarnation '''Fighting Style: Noga Known Relatives: Wiige (brother), Kride du Gran (guardian), Kurily (spiritual brother), Minava (wife) Techniques: Hibado Category:Characters Category:Chōsenshi Densetsu characters Category:Forbakian Characters Category:Deities Category:Humans Category:Royalty